The present invention relates to an overlap photographing device for a sound cinecamera.
When an overlap photographing is effected by means of a silent cinecamera it can be done only be reversing the rotation of a film feeding motor, because in this case there is nothing to do beyond the overlapping of the pictures. In contrast, when an overlap photographing is effected by means of a sound cinecamera there arises the further necessity of doing the overlapping of sounds. In this case, there must be controlled not only the reverse rotation of said film feeding motor but also the rotation of a capstan driving motor for the purpose of continuously feeding film in overlap sound recording.
The conventional sound cinecameras were defective in that the structure and/or operation, by which a film feeding motor and a capstan driving motor are controlled so that they may be mutually maintained under a predetermined relation in overlapping, are extremely complicated.